Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle pillar structure.
Related Art
In a front pillar described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-75661, the front pillar is formed from a transparent resin material. Accordingly, the occurrence of blind spot areas where the driver's view is blocked by the front pillar is reduced.